1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baitcasting reel having a screw shaft extending between and rotatably supported by fight and left frames arranged at opposite ends of a spool, and a line guide reciprocable fight and left with rotation of the screw shaft. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in a level wind mechanism including the screw shaft and line guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known level wind mechanism constructed as above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 62-148063, for example. In this prior construction, the screw shaft has opposite ends extending through and rotatably supported by bearings formed of bushes mounted on the fight and left frames.
The simple bearings in the prior construction produce some chattering. When the level wind mechanism is driven, a load resulting from the tension of a fishing line acts axially of the screw shaft. The direction of application of the load is reversed no less than twice in one reciprocation of the line guide. The line guide is temporarily stopped at a time of reversal of direction even if the screw shaft rotates in a normal way. Thus, a proper bearing technique is desired from the point of view of leveling the fishing line wound on the spool.
It is conceivable to form the frames and bearings with increased precision to support the opposite ends of the screw shaft in order to overcome the above disadvantage. However, difficulties will be encountered in the attempt to eliminate the chattering by improving the precision of the screw shaft and frames manufactured separately and in large quantities. This leaves room for improvement.
Particularly in the prior bearing construction where the opposite ends of the screw shaft extend through the bushes, it is difficult to eliminate chattering since this would require an improvement in dimensional precision in the spacing between the right and left frames, in dimensional precision axially of the screw shaft, and in dimensional precision of the pair of bushes.